This invention relates to the manufacture of a flat electrolytic capacitor sealed in a polymer-copper laminate, the copper side forming the exterior of the case. The leads may be an integral part of the case or attached directly thereto by soldering or welding.
It is known to produce capacitors heat-sealed in various plastics, polymers, and laminates. However, the bending and flexing of the leads during testing and soldering or attachment to circuit boards frequently weakens or breaks the bond between the encasement and the leads, leading to failure of the capacitor because of ingress of contaminants or leakage of electrolyte.